Experiences
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Recently, Reid and Emily vaguely shared their near-death experiences. M for language.
1. Reid

"It's warm..." He thinks tugging his lips into a loose smile. He slowly, gradually, becomes aware of his body. It's weightlessness throws him off guard so it takes longer then usual to get his bearings. His eyelids are painted a soft orange; he figures he must have fallen asleep at his desk and that the sun is shining happily on his face...but his body's not sitting or cramping like it would be if he had fallen asleep in his chair. As a matter of fact, he can't feel any points of pressure that would indicate gravity was in effect at all...

Curious, but not worried, he opens his eyes to see nothing but a light shining on him in the darkness. He can tell his thought process has been altered, later he would shrug it off as lingering symptoms... The light is warm and inviting, heating him down to his every cell. The dark is no longer scary, for one could not exist without the other. Darkness is only to be feared as equally as the light is to be feared. A soft whisper of wind caresses his ear and although he knows it didn't, he can almost hear it speaking to him. He wonders briefly where he is and what he's doing here, but he can hardly find the energy. He closes his eyes, wishing to fall asleep in the light and warmth. He feels exhausted although nothing hurts or aches, it's a sensation he would remember for years to come.

A sudden pressure on his chest brings him to full awareness. Fuck he hurts! His foot, his head, his ankles, his wrists, the inside of his elbows, his back, his neck, his shoulders, his skin feels rubbed raw in some places, he's dehydrated, starving and there's this god-awful stench in his nose. He coughs, and groans gasping in air like a fish out of water. Fish, fish guts, that's the stench. He shivers, it's freezing, and his memories come back to him making his head spin. He's Doctor Spencer William Reid, a genius, a loser, a nerd, a government spy, a horrible son, only good for his brains, easily kidnapped drugged and tortured, can't even hold a gun properly, a worthless human being who was just killed and brought back to life. Damn his life sucks. His eyes open a crack and this new different darkness is terrifying. Tobias is arguing with himself somewhere above him. He can feel his eyes roll to the camera. The red light is still blinking.


	2. Prentiss

"It's cold." She thinks frowning. She shivers violently, uncontrollably, her muscles dancing to their own tune. She can't believe they can still twitch; she feels frozen all the way through to her bone marrow. She pulls her arms and legs to her chest, trying to fend off the cold that's somehow managed to seep into her very being. She's honestly surprised she can move at all, and that she isn't a solid block of ice. Reid would know avalanche statistics. A voice whispers to her. Who said that? Was that her voice? Who is this Reid? These thoughts make her wonder for a moment who she is, where she is, and how she got here, before she decides there are more important things to think about, like finding some warmth.

She opens her eyes to darkness. There's absolutely nothing around her, not even a ground to sit on. Her body is weightless, but bodies should have weight and gravity should act upon those bodies. At this realization she drops, falling faster and faster with each passing second. Her stomach flops, her hair streams past her face, she's sure she's falling backwards and she really doesn't want to be conscious when she hits the ground. An image of someone's head smashed against pavement passes through her mind. It scares her, almost more then the fall itself. Where did it come from? But she gets side tracked and can't help but think that she's been falling for a long time now, it can't be much further to the bottom...she's about ready to beg for death (or unconsciousness) when an electric shock passes through her, waking her. She weakly opens her eyes to see doctors, no EMTs surrounding her. They look relieved. She closes her eyes, hoping for a better dream.

She only learns later that she had died...

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
